Stop/start technology automatically conserves energy by shutting off the gasoline engine when conditions permit, such as when the vehicle is stopped or coasting. The feature improves fuel economy and reduces emissions. This is most advantageous for vehicles which spend significant amounts of time waiting at traffic lights or frequently come to a stop.
Typically, existing stop/start system-equipped engines enable the driver to either inadvertently or directly shut off the system e.g., with a switch or button. Allowing a driver to disable the functionality, however, potentially compromises benefits from use of the system during normal operation of the vehicle. This is true even when this functionality is implemented as a momentary switch, i.e., one that resets each key cycle. Further, existing systems also do not allow a stop-start system-equipped engine to “creep” (move slowly) without at least one engine shutdown. This can be a nuisance during parking maneuvers.